Et si Erin n'était pas partie à New-York (OS)
by Butterfly Fictions
Summary: Et si Erin n'était pas rentée dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec son arme ? Que se serait-il passé ? Venez lire pour le découvrir ! (Désolé, je suis un peu nulle pour les résumés)


**Salut à tous,**

 **Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction, qui se trouve être une OS se déroulant à la fin de la Saison 4, j'ai modifier quelque trucs, mais venez lire pour découvrir.**

 **Surtout n'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires: qu'ils soit bon ou pas (tant qu'il n'y a pas d'insulte dedans).**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir cette OS, nous on se retrouve à la fin**

* * *

Et si Upton, qui est la nouvelle coéquipière de Erin, car Hank a remanié les équipe, a pu arrêter Erin avant qu'elle ne rentre avec son arme dans la salle d'interrogatoire que se serait-il passé ?

Erin s'avance vers la salle d'interrogatoire, mais Upton la rattrape par le bras et Erin lui passe donc son arme avant de repartir comme une furie dans la salle d'interrogatoire, mais sans son arme. Elle commence par monter la photo du jeune garçon au suspect, mais celui-ci ne veut rien dire, alors Erin commence à le brutalisé un tant soit peut en amenant sa tête en arrière pour l'obliger à regarder la photo du jeune garçon et lui dire où il était. Vu que le suspect ne voulait pas parler, elle lui retira sa chaise, mais celui-ci se cogna la tête contre le mur derrière lui. Quand Upton arriva dans la salle, elle trouva Erin au moment où celle-ci retira la chaise, et vit le suspect tombé et se cogner légèrement la tête. Après cela, Erin voulait continuer à trouver des manières plutôt brutale pour le faire avouer et elle eu juste le temps de lui donner un coup bien placer dans ses parties intime avant que Voight arrive et ne l'a face sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire.

En fin de journée, Voight lui appris, qu'elle devrait passer devant le conseil de lendemain matin.

Ainsi, le lendemain matin, Erin se prépara en revêtant sa tenue officielle qui se composait qu'une chemise bleue avec une cravate avec par-dessus une veste noire où était représenté le symbole de la police, avec comme bas un pantalon noir. Dès qu'elle fut arrivée, le conseil lui intima de s'assoir puis par la suite commença à la questionner :

 _\- Vous reconnaissez avoir frappé votre suspect ?_ demanda l'un des membres du conseil

 _\- Vous me le reprocher avoir que s'était une délinquant sexuel récidiviste ciblant de jeune enfant !_ s'emporta Erin. _Il savait où se trouvait le jeune garçon (qu'il a violé), on devait essayer de le retrouver en vie ! La victime n'est pas le suspect que j'ai frappé ou n'ai pas frappé, mais c'est ce garçon qui est la victime. Je ne regrette nullement ce que j'ai fait._

 _\- Soit, mais vous avez tout de même commis une faute professionnelle en tapant votre suspect_ affirma un autre membre du conseil

 _\- Oui, je le comprends bien, mais qui ne l'a pas déjà fait dans sa carrière,_ répondit Erin. _Je suis venue ici sans représentant syndical, j'ai répondu à toutes vos questions…_

La mère d'Erin vient la voir et lui donne un bracelet qui aurait appartenu à sa propre mère. Cela crée des tentions entre Erin et Jay car ce dernier n'a pas confiance en Bunny. La mère d'Erin l'appel paniquer car elle dit avoir trouvé un homme, son nouveau petit-ami, mort. En revanche, elle sera accusée du meurtre. Mais l'enquête va plus loin et Bunny est arrêtée pour possession de drogue, que son copain avait volé et que les propios originaux voulaient récupérer.

Erin c'est vu proposé un poste au FBI à la division anti-terrorisme de New-York va-t-elle l'accepter ?

L'équipe se retrouve dans le bar de pompiers, le Molly, après l'enquête qui vienne de se terminer.

 _\- Vous savez si elle a des nouvelles du conseil ?_ demanda Atwater

 _\- Peut-être_ , répondit Ruzek

Jay sort pour téléphoner à Erin, celle-ci lui répond :

 _\- Hey,_ dit Jay

 _\- Hey_ , dit Erin

 _\- Tu viens nous rejoindre au Molly ?_ questionna-t-il

 _\- Non, j'ai besoin d'être seule pour le moment. Mais on se retrouve tout à l'heure à l'appartement, il faut que je te parle, c'est important,_ déclara Erin

 _\- D'accord pas de problème._

Jay retourna au Molly un peu de temps afin d'être avec ses collègues, puis, il se mit en route pour rentrer chez lui. En arrivant à l'appart, il trouve Erin à moitié endormi sur le canapé.

 _\- Hey, Erin, je suis rentré, va te coucher dans la chambre, je vais dormir sur le canapé,_ déclara Jay

 _\- Salut, non j'ai besoin de te parler avant,_ affirma Erin

 _\- D'accord,_ concéda Jay

 _\- Je ne veux pas aller me coucher seule dans le lit, je veux que tu viennes avec moi._

 _\- Mais Erin, je pensais qu'on n'était plus ensemble_

 _\- Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi Jay, je t'aime. Je sais qu'on avait rompu car je t'en ai voulu que tu ne m'aies pas dit que tu étais marié, mais je t'aime et je veux être avec toi. Je m'en suis rendu compte aujourd'hui quand j'ai failli tout perdre._

 _\- Oh, moi aussi je t'aime tellement Erin_

Et sur ce, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Leurs langues rentrèrent en contact rapidement entre elles. Erin noua ses bras autour du cou de Jay pendant que ceux lui ci plaçait ses bras autour de la taille de Erin. Le baiser devient de plus en plus profond et Erin enroule ses jambes autour de la taille de Jay. Ce dernier les transporte tous les deux dans la chambre, puis plaque Erin contre la porte après l'avoir fermé d'un coup de pied. Erin descend ses mains pour les faires longé le dos de Jay avant de repasser devant, sur son ventre puis même sous le tee-shirt qu'elle commence à remonter. Jay l'aide à retirer son propre tee-shirt en plaçant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour qu'Erin puisse retirer le tee-shirt. Une fois que Jay fut débarrasser de son tee-shirt, Erin déposa une multitude de baiser papillon sur le torse de Jay, avant d'approfondir ses caresses. Pendant ce temps là, Jay ne resta pas inactif et avait passé ses mains sous la chemise d'Erin et lui caressait le ventre. Puis un a un, il défit les boutons de la chemise d'Erin et cette dernière se retrouva en soutien-gorge devant Jay. Jay les conduisit vers le lit tout en retirant leurs chaussures. Quand Erin fut posée sur le lit, Jay se mit à embrasser son cou puis descendit vers ses clavicules, la naissance de sa poitrine avant de faire de nombreux baiser papillon sur son ventre. La suite alla très vite, ils se retrouvèrent nu l'un en face de l'autre et firent l'amour avant de s'endormir blotti l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Erin se réveilla en première, se en revêtant la tunique de Jay comme haut et alla dans la cuisine afin de préparer le café. Quand celui-ci fut près, elle s'en servi dans une tasse puis s'assit sur le canapé et se mit à réfléchir. Lorsque Jay se leva, il alla se chercher une tasse de café, puis rejoignit Erin avant de l'embrasser.

 _\- Salut ma chérie, ça va ?_ questionna Jay

 _\- Oui, ça va. Et toi ?_ enchaina Erin

 _\- Oui très bien, j'ai magnifiquement bien dormi,_ répondit-il en lui embrassant chastement les lèvres. _A quoi pensais-tu quand je suis arrivé ?_

 _\- A rien de spéciale,_ répondit Erin

 _\- En fait hier soir, on n'a pas parlé et j'aimerais bien savoir, qu'est-ce-qu'à dit le conseil ?_ interrogea Jay

 _\- Je suis suspendue_

 _\- Quoi !_ s'exclama Jay en lui coupant la parole. _Mais ce n'est pas si terrible ce que tu as fait, après tout il le méritait. Tous les flics qui se respect ont déjà au moins une fois frappé un suspect._

 _\- Jay, je suis suspendu seulement pour une semaine, ça va passer vite ne t'en fais pas pour moi,_ affirma-t-elle en l'embrassant.

 _\- Il y a un autre sujet dont je voulais parler avec toi, mais celui-là je ne suis pas sûr qu'il te face plaisir,_ dit Jay assez gêné

 _\- Dit toujours,_ dit Erin

 _\- Je voulais savoir si tu avais des nouvelles de ta mère depuis que le FBI l'a pincée ?_

 _\- Non je n'en n'ai pas et je n'en veux pas. Elle peut et il faut qu'elle aille en prison pour ce qu'elle a fait._

 _\- Mais pourquoi ce revirement de situation. Il y a quelques jours, tu soutenais encore ta mère malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire dans sa vie._

A la suite de cette phrase, Erin se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Jay qui commença à s'inquiété :

 _\- Erin qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?_

Mais Erin ne répondit pas et continua à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Après quelques minutes, Erin ne s'était toujours pas calmée et Jay n'arrivait pas à la faire se calmer. Ainsi, il fini par téléphoner à Voight :

 _\- Bonjour sergent,_ dit Jay

 _\- Bonjour Halstead, que me vaut cet appel ?_

 _\- Erin ne va pas bien,_ déclara Jay

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_ demanda Hank

 _\- Elle pleure depuis au moins 5 minutes, depuis qu'on a parlé de sa mère,_ apprit Jay à Hank

 _\- J'arrive,_ affirma Voight, _vous êtes où ?_

 _\- A l'appartement d'Erin_

 _\- D'accord à toute suite,_ dit Hank puis il raccrocha sans que Jay n'est le temps de dire quoique ce soit

Par ailleurs, Jay était extrêmement surpris du comportement de Voight, il savait qu'il aimait Erin comme sa propre fille, il n'y avait as de doute l'a dessus, ils les avaient même empêché d'être ensemble au début de leur relation car il ne voulait pas qu'Erin ne souffre. Mais là il n'avait pas compris ce qui venait de se passer.

Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, Voight toqua à la porte de l'appartement d'Erin. Jay vient lui ouvrir puis Voight se dirigea vers le canapé et il vient s'assoir à côté d'Erin dans le canapé. Jay pendant ce temps-là, Jay alla chercher un café pour Voight puis retourna s'assoir de l'autre côté d'Erin, qui vient se blottir contre lui. Ils restèrent tous les trois assis sur le canapé en silence encore quelques secondes avant que Hank prenne la parole :

 _\- Erin, que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Ma ... ma m… ma mè… ma mè…re_ , sanglota Erin

 _\- Erin, elle ne te ferra plus de mal, ne t'en fait pas, elle est en prison et pour de bon, on fera tout en sorte pour qu'elle ne ressorte jamais,_ affirma Hank. Et Jay les regarda ébahit, il ne comprenait pas ce que Voight racontait à Erin

 _\- Excusez-moi_ , dit Jay, _mais de quoi vous parlez ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas à moi de le raconter Jay, c'est à Erin de te le dire_

 _\- Vas-y Hank, raconte-lui_ , affirma Erin, _je n'en n'ai pas la force, mais je veux qu'il sache, il a le droit d'être au courant._

 _\- La mère de Erin, Bunny_ , commença à raconter Hank, _n'a pas été toujours très gentille avec Erin_

 _\- Comment ça_ _?_ demanda Jay

 _\- Bah en fait, tu sais comme tout le monde que j'ai recueilli Erin quand elle était adolescente, mais ce que je vais te raconter, personne ne le sait, seule ma femme Camilla était au courant, même Al ne le sait pas. En temps normal je t'aurais dit que ce n'étais pas à moi de te le dire, mais Erin veut que je te le dise._ Hank se mis alors à raconter ses souvenirs et ce dont il avait connaissance sur le passée d'Erin :

 _Quand j'ai recueilli Erin, elle était dans un mauvais état, elle avait de nombreux bleus partout sur son corps, elle avait surement été battue, même si je n'en ai jamais eu la confirmation. Quelques jours plus tard après qu'elle est commencé à vivre chez nous, on est allé en famille se promener, et là, je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie, une personne a appelée : « Erin, vient par ici ma chérie » et Erin s'est tendu puis s'est cachée derrière nous. C'est là que devant nous, j'ai remarqué Bunny qui avait demandé à sa fille de venir vers elle, j'ai pu lire sur le visage d'Erin la peur. Et j'ai compris qu'Erin avait peur de sa mère, mais une question restait en suspens, c'était pourquoi ? Ainsi, quand Bunny a essayé de se rapprocher de nous pour attraper Erin, je me suis interposé, pendant que ma femme partait dans la direction opposée en prenant Erin par la main. Elle nous a alors menacé d'aller voir la police j'ai alors sorti mon insigne et elle est parti. Mais un jour Erin est revenu en pleur à la maison, sur le coup on n'a pas compris pourquoi, mais en voyant des bleus sur ses poignet et un œil au beurre noir, j'ai compris, elle avait été frappée._

 _\- Mais,_ s'est exclamé Jay _, vous n'avez jamais arrêter le coupable ?_

 _\- Le coupable a été arrêté hier mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. En fait Erin n'a pas voulu nous dire qui lui fesait subir cela, mais après qu'une seconde fois elle soit rentrée dans le même état, je l'ai fait suivre par des policiers en civil,_ avoua Hank. _Et les agents ont découvert que Bunny attendait Erin le soir quand elle sortait de l'école avant de la faire monter de force dans une voiture et de l'amener avec elle avant de la relâcher seulement quelques heures plus tard._

 _\- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir arrêté Bunny après avoir découvert ses infos ?_ questionna Jay

 _\- Car on n'avait pas vraiment de preuves et que Erin à l'époque ne voulait pas témoigner, maintenant, je ne sais pas si elle serait prête. Par ailleurs, on l'a arrêté une fois, mais elle a réussi à s'en sortir avec l'aide de quelqu'un du département._ Expliqua Hank

 _\- Mais et toutes les fois où Erin est allé voir sa mère ou alors les fois où elle a été impliquée dans une enquête ?_ s'interrogea Jay

 _\- Bah en fait, pendant de nombreuses années, Bunny a fait chanter Erin en lui disant qu'elle allait révéler des choses dont Erin n'était pas fier, or quand Erin m'en a parler j'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas de sa faute, Bunny l'a obligé à faire tellement de choses malsaine que je ne sais même pas comment Erin a ait pour tenir. D'ailleurs, Erin a essayer de tenir tête à Bunny, mais en apprenant qu'elle voulait rentrer dans la police, elle s'est servi de ses contact dans la police pour essayer de l'empêcher d'y arriver, je l'ai alors pris sous mon aile dans l'unité._

 _\- Alors ça explique bien des choses,_ déclara Jay

 _\- Voilà Jay, maintenant tu sais l'essentiel de l'histoire et si tu veux plus de détails tu les demandera à Erin. Par contre, cette conversation doit rester entre nous, dans ses murs, personnes d'autres n'est au courant, même pas Al de ce que Erin a vécu et qu'il y a surement des flics corrompus au sein de la police._ Dit Hank

 _\- Bien-sûr,_ répondit Jay.

Erin parla pour la première fois après l'explication de Hank :

 _\- Mais cette fois, j'espère qu'elle restera en prison._

 _\- On fera tout pour,_ déclara Hank

 _\- En plus, il y a plus de chance qu'elle se retrouve en prison sans problème déjà pour les crimes qu'elle a commis récemment car elle a été arrêtée par le FBI, et pendant ce temps, on va essayer d'enquêter sur elle et de trouver des preuves de ce qu'elle t'a fait subir, pour qu'elle reste un maximum en prison,_ déclara Jay

 _\- Merci, merci beaucoup à vous deux,_ sanglota Erin

Jay vient la prendre dans ses bras afin de la soutenir. Après quelques minutes, Hank déclara :

 _\- Bon les amoureux, je vais vous laissez, moi je vais rentrer_

 _\- Non Hank, reste pour déjeuner,_ dit Erin en regardant Jay que lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête

Ainsi, Erin se dirigea dans la cuisine afin de préparer à manger, en plus, cela lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à sa mère et aux souffrances qu'elle avait endurées dans son enfance et son adolescence.

*********** Eclipse temporelle *************

La semaine suivante, Erin pu reprendre le travail. Malgré tout ce qui c'était passé, Hank décida de laisser Erin avec Upton comme partenaire. Il ne voulait pas que la relation qui recommençait entre Erin et Jay sur des bases plus solides car il n'y avait aucun mensonges entre eux ne leur pose problème au travail. Il avait demandé à Jay de veiller sur Erin, soit, mais au travail, ce n'était plus à lui de le faire, mais à sa coéquipière Upton.

Pour le retour d'Erin dans l'unité après sa suspension temporaire, l'équipe a eu à faire à un braquage. L'équipe arriva rapidement sur place, où Hank dispersa ses équipes. Erin et Upton s'occupèrent d'accueillir les secours au cas ou il y aurait des blessés puis elles contactèrent la société de sécurité afin d'avoir accès au caméra de surveillance de la banque pour voir ce qui ce passait à l'intérieur, Jay et Antonio (qui avait fait son retour dans l'équipe pendant l'absence d'Erin) se renseignèrent au près des personnes qui avaient pu sortir de la banque où qui étaient sorti juste avant sur le nombre potentiel d'otages, Atwater et Burgess mirent un ruban de sécurité autour de la zone et Al qui resta avec lui s'occupèrent des négociations et de savoir ce que voulais les kidnappeurs en échange de la libération des otages.

Dans cette banque, il y avait une dizaine d'otages et aussi les agents de sécurité, mais aussi 3 braqueurs, comme le montrait les caméras de vidéosurveillance. Une tente fut mise en place pour pouvoir accueillir d'éventuels blessés, avec des équipes d'ambulanciers qui se tenait prêt dont entre autre Gabby et Bret. Hank avec Al quant à eux allèrent voir l'équipe des négociateurs, pour connaitre les revendications des braqueurs.

 _\- Bonjour, excusez-moi, vous savez ce que veulent les braqueurs ?_ questionna Hank

 _\- Non toujours pas pour le moment_ , répondit l'un des membres de l'équipe chargé des négociations.

 _\- Pouvez-vous nous mettre en relation avec eux ou pas ?_ demanda Al

 _\- Oui, nous pouvons toujours essayer_

Ainsi, l'équipe chargée des négociations appelèrent l'un des téléphones de la Banque. Mais les braqueurs ne répondirent pas de suite, ils essayèrent donc de rappeler une seconde fois et ce fut la bonne. Les braqueurs décrochèrent et demandèrent :

 _\- Qui est à l'appareil ?_

 _\- Je suis le sergent Voight de l'unité des renseignements,_ se présenta Hank. _Dite-moi ce que vous voulez en échange de la libération de ses otages et je ferais mon possible pour vous l'obtenir._

 _\- Nous ne voulons rien pour le moment, mais on garde les otages, à la moindre tentative de votre part, on tire sans hésiter sur les otages,_ déclara l'un des braqueurs

 _\- Ok, ça sera fait comme vous le souhaitez._

Après environs une-demi heure de calme, un coup de feu fut tiré et grâce aux caméras de surveillance que la police avait « piratées », ils ont pu voir que l'un des agents de sécurité avait été touché car il avait voulu aider une jeune femme qui commençait à tourner de l'œil. A la suite de ce coup de feu, Hank rappela les braqueurs :

 _\- Sergent Voight, pourquoi avoir tiré sur cet agent de sécurité ?_ interrogea Hank

 _\- Parce que,_ répondit l'un des braqueurs

 _\- D'accord, mais alors laissé le sortir qu'il puisse être soigné,_ déclara Voight

 _\- Non, personne ne sortira de cette banque_

 _\- Soit, mais alors laissé quelqu'un du corps médical venir l'aider,_ affirma Hank

 _\- Et pourquoi je ferais cela ?_ questionna d'un air hautain le braqueur au téléphone

 _\- Car sinon, ce n'est pas pour un simple braquage que vous allez être condamné, mais pour meurtre avec préméditation et cela vaut la perpétuité._

 _\- Ok, mais une seule ambulancière,_ déclara le braqueur.

Voight raccrocha avec les braqueurs et se dirigea vers la tente où le personnel médical était stationné, il trouva d'ailleurs Erin qui discutait avec Gabby et Brett.

 _\- Erin, j'ai besoin de toi et de vous aussi,_ dit-il en désignant Brett et Gabby. _A la suite du coup de feu, les braqueurs autorisent une ambulancières à rentrer dans le bâtiment pour aider le blessé_

 _\- Moi je veux bien le faire,_ déclara Gabby

 _\- Non, aucune ambulancière ne va y aller,_ affirma Voight

 _\- Mais qui alors ?_ demanda Erin

 _\- Toi,_ répondit Voight. Tu _connais les soins de premiers secours, comme tous policier et tu seras quoi faire face à la situation._

 _\- D'accord,_ abdiqua Erin

 _\- Les filles, je voudrais que vous donniez à Erin un équipement d'ambulancière et aussi tout le matériel nécessaire aux premiers soins._

Ainsi, Gabby et Brett dégotèrent un uniforme d'ambulancière à Erin puis lui fournir le matériel nécessaire, c'est-à-dire trousse de premiers secours remplies, la civière… Ensuite, Erin s'avança vers là où les opérations étaient dirigées, et Hank lui mis un gilet pare-balle, avant de téléphoner aux braqueurs pour leur signaler que l'aide médicale avançait vers la Banque.

L'un des braqueurs poussa alors un des otages vers la porte de la banque afin qu'il puisse l'ouvrir permettant donc à Erin, se faisant passer pour une ambulancière, de rentrer dans la banque. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, Erin fut fouiller afin de vérifiée qu'elle n'est pas de micro ou alors de mini caméra sur elle. Une fois que tout fut cline selon les braqueurs, Erin se dirigea vers l'otage blessé. Une fois arrivée à son niveau, Erin sortit des compresses de la mallette de premier secours afin de les appliquer sur la plaie. En revanche, les compresses se sont rapidement imbibées du sang du blessé. Erin a alors remis des compresses avant de faire un bandage autour du bras, partie du corps qui avait été touchée par la balle, puis déclara :

 _\- Cet homme a besoin de soin plus approprié que de simples bandages, il doit se faire recoudre, laissez-lui la possibilité d'aller à l'hôpital._

 _\- Non,_ dit le braqueur d'un ton ferme.

Erin reparti alors s'assoir à côté du blessé afin de vérifier son état et que celui-ci ne se dégrade pas trop.

Hors de la banque, la tension commençait à monter. Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Erin était à l'intérieur de la banque avec les otages et ils n'avaient aucunes nouvelles, quand tout à coup, le téléphone servant aux négociations a sonné. Tout le monde se regroupa autour du téléphone pour écouter la conversation suivante :

 _\- Sergent Voight, je vous écoute. Etes-vous prêt à négocier pour libérer les otages ?_

 _\- On est d'accord pour libérer certains otages dont celui sui est blessé, mais en échange on veut une voiture qui nous attends à l'entrée de la banque dans 30 minutes et on prend l'ambulancière avec nous comme garanti que vous n'essayerais pas de nous tirer dessus à notre sortie,_ déclara l'un des braqueur.

Hank consulta des yeux les négociateurs, dont le chef lui fit un hochement de tête affirmatif.

 _\- D'accord, vous aurez ce que vous voulez,_ affirma Hank

Par la suite, il raccrocha, puis il contacta le central pour avoir une voiture de police banalisée avec un GPS intégré pour dans 20 minutes sur les lieux du braquage, ceux-ci acceptèrent et rejoignirent les lieux du braquage.

Une fois les 30 minutes écoulées, les 3 braqueurs sortirent avec Erin menottée dans le dos puis s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture.

Pendant que les membres des renseignements accompagnés de quelques policiers allèrent récupérer les otages dans la banque, Hank dit aux informaticiens :

 _\- Surtout, ne perdez pas cette voiture des yeux._

A leur sortie de la banque, les otages étaient amenés aux secouristes qui évaluait leur état avant de les conduire à l'hôpital, parfois à 2 ou 3 dans la même ambulance. Mais le premier à partir fut l'agent de sécurité qui c'était fait tirer dessus.

Une fois que l'équipe des renseignements est fait sortir tout le monde de la banque, ils montèrent en voiture afin de pouvoir suivre la voiture des braqueurs. Après quelques minutes de filature, ils la prirent en étau et arrêtèrent les trois braqueurs.

Jay quant à lui se rapprocha doucement d'Erin afin de vérifier qu'elle ne soit pas blessée et la pris dans ses bras.

 _\- Ça va ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?_ questionna Jay

 _\- Non ça va, ils ne m'ont pas touché,_ affirma Erin

Erin et Jay montèrent dans la voiture de ce dernier pour rejoindre le poste de police. Devant celui-ci, Jay empêcha Erin de sortir de la voiture en la retenant pas le bras, celle-ci se retourna alors vers lui et Jay l'embrassa amoureusement avant de sortir de la voiture et de retourner à l'étage des renseignements.

Une fois arrivée en haut, Hank adressa un mot à son équipe :

 _\- Bravo à tous, ce fut une affaire rendement bien menée, sans bavure (ou presque). On a pu arrêter des braqueurs et maintenant, ils devront s'expliquer devant le juge au tribunal. Bon maintenant vous pouvez rentrer chez vous et à demain._

Ainsi les divers membres de l'équipe rentrèrent chez eux, ou alors se retrouvèrent au Molly, comme en chaque fin d'enquête. Les deux tourtereaux décidèrent de se laisser tenter et d'aller au Molly avec Antonio, Kim et Atwater. Mais après avoir bu une bière tous ensemble, Erin et Jay décidèrent de retourner à l'appartement d'Erin, où ils se couchèrent pusi s'endormirent rapidement.

*********** Eclipse temporelle *************

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un moins que Erin et Jay étaient de nouveaux ensemble. Un soir, en rentrant du poste de police après avoir bouclé une affaire qui trainait depuis plusieurs jours, Jay et Erin ne se rendirent pas au Molly avec les autres de l'équipe, mais Jay amena Erin au restaurant. Un restaurant plutôt chic, mais pas trop non plus. Erin portait une robe bleue marine presque noire débardeur avec une trou dans le bas du dos, quant à Jay, il était vêtu d'un jean noir avec une chemise bleue marine et une veste noire. Tout au long du repas qui fut délicieux selon Erin, les deux amoureux parlèrent de tout et de rien. Arrivé au dessert, Erin vit un serveur leur apporter une bouteille de champagne et à chacun un fondant au chocolat avec une boule de glace à la vanille. Le temps que Erin tourne la tête, Jay déposa sur l'assiette d'Erin, derrière son gâteau un écrin. Erin commença à prendre un morceau de gateau et une fois qu'elle l'eu avalé, elle déclara :

 _\- Oh, il est super bin ce gat…_

Erin se stoppa au milieu de sa phrase en voyant l'écrin se trouvant sur son assiette.

 _\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est Jay ?_ questionna Erin

 _\- Ouvre et tu verras,_ répondit Jay

Pendant que Erin ouvrait l'écrin pour en découvrir une bague, Jay lui se plaça devant Erin. Quand cette dernière releva la tête, elle vit Jay devant elle avec un genou à terre, qui déclara :

 _\- Erin Lindsay, cela fait un peu plus d'un mois que notre relation a été refondée sur des bases solides, mais cela fait beaucoup plus longtemps que l'on se connait et que l'on est partenaire. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, quel que soit les épreuves que l'on pourra traverser je te soutiendrais. Erin Lindsay, je t'aime tellement, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

 _\- Oui,_ répondit franchement Erin les larmes aux yeux avant de l'embrasser.

Jay passa donc la bague au doigt d'Erin puis ils se réembrassèrent amoureusement puis de plus en plus passionnément.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Voilà, l'OS est finie !**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. J'ai hésiter à faire une suite avec le mariage ? ou aussi le procès de Bunny où Erin racontrait toute son enfance et tout ? Dite moi ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **Vous pouvez me retrouver sur facebook, sur ma page : ButterflyFictions (j'y mettrait d'ailleurs des infos quand à ma prochaine fiction)**

 **Bye**


End file.
